True Love Never Runs Smooth
by Super-Juju
Summary: Tolkein considered having Galadriel as Amroths mother. What if he didn't change that? What if Amroth had a daughter?
1. Rude Awakenings

I don't own anything apart from the stuff I make up.   
Chapter One: Rude Awakenings 

In Caras Galadhon in Lothlorien it was a beautiful morning as usual. Elves were busy with the last minute preparations of King Amroths trip to Mirkwood. But the King was far from his usual calm self. He paced his throne room grumbling to his mother the Lady Galadriel. 'She was supposed to return two days ago. This is not the first time she has done this either. She may be a captain but she must realise I am King and her father.' He raged. Galadriel sat serenely on her son's throne watching him wear a path into the talan floor.

'My son', she soothed, 'Your daughter is more like you than you know and she protects our borders. If her coming is late then you should feel worry instead of anger.' Galadriel frowned, it was true that Amarie disobeyed her father but it was never as serious as this. Amroth stopped his pacing and turned to face his mother. Looking upon him she saw herself and her beloved husband in his face. Amroth had his mother's features and his father's eyes. He had long golden hair that was adorned with a circlet of silver. He was dressed regally in colours of silver and purple. In his eyes Galadriel saw fear.

'I am worried. She is constantly telling me of the orcs growing confidence.' He replied with a sigh. A footman appeared at the arch of the throne room and bowed. Amroth sighed again and went to his mother and kissed her.

'Do not let you anger get the better of you when you see her.' She called as he left.

On the western borders of Lothlorien Amarie sat in a high flet, her eyes open but unseeing. She was asleep for the first time in four days. It is true that elves do not sleep every night like humans but even after four days they can tire. Like all elves Amarie was walking in a memory instead of dreaming. In her memory she was meeting her grandmother for the first time. She remembered the way she smelled when she took Amarie into her warm embrace and her laughter that sounded like birds singing. But the memory was interrupted by someone prodding her awake. As her eyes came into focus she saw Dorlas, her second in command. 'Your father approaches.' He said. Amarie cursed to herself. She was supposed to return two days ago to make ready for her trip to Mirkwood. Getting to her feet she picked up her bow, empty quiver and sword.

'Amarie!' she suddenly heard from below. 'Amarie come down this instant!' her father's voice boomed.

'He will wake the whole forest.' Dorlas said peering over the side. He looked sympathetically at Amarie. 'Enjoy you trip.' Amarie frowned at him as she descended the tree to meet her angry father.

Amroth huffed impatiently as his daughter descended the ladder. Just as she reached the bottom he began his rant. 'You were supposed to return two days ago Amarie. Two days!' But as she turned he could she that her tunic was covered in black blood and she stank of orcs. 'Did you bathe in orc blood?' He quipped. Amarie smiled as she mounted her horse, Nahar.

'Forgive me father.' She said through her gritted smile. Amarie nudged her horse and moved out from under the eaves of the forest. Her father and his scout followed after her.

Travelling with the King where ten of his finest archers, picked for the trip by the King himself, and a chaperone for his daughter. The chaperone was none other than Amaries best friend Haldir.

Haldir urged his horse to meet Nahars speed. 'You smell foul.' He noted as he drew level with Amarie. She didn't even look at him. She was annoyed. 'Was it that bad?'

'Yes Haldir it was. Over two hundred orcs marched on Lothlorien in the past three nights, not that you would have noticed thanks to my men. We nearly lost Maeglos. He only finished training a week ago.' Amarie snapped.

'I'm sorry. I didn't know. You should have sent for reinforcements.'

'We were more than capable to deal with it,' Amarie snapped, her fair face contorted in anger. She glared at Haldir then her face relaxed. 'Forgive me. I don't like it though. The orcs seem to be growing in strength and I don't want to risk my men but I can't risk the peace of Lothlorien. It is our duty to keep the borders safe.'

'And you do it well. The orcs may swell but we will defeat them every time the trespass on our home.' Amarie smiled and nodded. Haldir continued to watch her as her eyes misted over and she lapsed into sleep.

They had been friends ever since they were young and were inseparable. Many in the royal court thought that they would marry but Amarie and Haldir saw each other as brother and sister.


	2. An Embarassing Arrival

**I only own what I make up.**

**   
  
Chapter Two: An Embarrassing Arrival.**

It took the scout 4 days to travel to Mirkwood. They reached the eaves of the dark forest on the dawn of there forth day travelling. It was too dangerous to ride through the forest at night so they galloped through the treacherous woods till they reached the safety of King Thranduils territory.

It wasn't what Amarie had been expecting. She had heard such horror stories of Mirkwood that she was in awe of the people who lived there. The Kings land was different from the rest of the forest though. Although it was still dark Amarie couldn't sense the danger that she felt in the rest of the wood. There seemed to be a tense calm hanging over the place. Thranduils land was surrounded by huge trees, the size of mallorn trees but the bark was a dark, almost black, brown and the leaves where a rich dark green. At first the trees seemed to be so close together that not even a gust of wind could get through but when the scout rode closer they saw that it was an illusion. There was enough room between two of the trees for a horse, so the scout rode through in single file.

Amarie looked at her companions and saw how smart they looked in their best clothes. She looked down at herself and saw her tunic covered in black blood and the dirt under her nails. She hadn't washed in 8 days or brushed her hair. She suddenly felt very self-conscious. The setting sun suddenly dazzled her eyes as she came through the trees. Shielding her eyes with her slender hand she saw all of Mirkwood had turned out to greet them dressed, much to Amaries dismay, in their finery. 'Ai Elbereth.' She sighed. Her father turned and gave her a significant look Amarie hung her head. This was going to be embarrassing. The scout lined up infront of the King and his son and dismounted. Already Amarie was getting funny looks. A few feet away from the Prince were a group of girls no older than Amarie, obviously ladies of the court. They looked over at Amarie, sniggered then began talking behind their hands. Amroth stepped forward and greeted Thranduil who then turned to Amarie who stepped forward to greet him. The King looked down at her tunic then into her eyes. 'Orcs.' Amarie muttered.

'Ah! I had heard rumours you were a captain in your fathers army,' Amarie nodded. 'That would explain the tunic and the Orcs I think!' he smiled, his eye twinkling. Amarie blushed slightly and looked at her feet. 'Well, enough of these formalities! Come welcome friends let us prepare for our festivities!' Thranduil said seeing Amarie squirm with embarrassment. Everyone began to move towards the carved alabaster arch, its dark oak doors thrown open, down into the underground palace.

The company from Lothlorien took their horses into a larger, less grandeur arch that led down into the stables. The rest of the company left their horses to the stable hands but Amarie had always been taught that she should look after her own horse. She put Nahar into the first stall she came to. Although elves didn't need a saddle or bridle when they rode Amarie put a rectangular padded cover over Nahars back on long rides. Sitting behind this was her pack that carried all her clothes. Her sword was still strapped to her waist and her empty quiver and bow were strapped to her back. She removed these, putting them carefully on the floor then removed her pack and the cover from Nahar. He was a white stallion, related to Asfaloth, Glorfindel of Rivendells horse. Folding the cover she placed with her pack next to her weapons then went in search of a bucket and sponge. When she returned to Nahars stall the horse would not let her enter. He stood at his stall door so she couldn't open it then nudged her filthy tunic, whinnying. Amarie sighed 'Do I really smell that bad?' The horse neighed loudly. 'Fine! Fine! Fine!' Amarie grumbled pulling of the tunic and dumping outside the stall. Underneath her tunic was a darker green tunic made of lighter material. Nahar finally permitted her entrance and she crouched down sponging down his legs.

'Can you believe she is the heir to the throne of Lorien? I don't know how she can be a princess. The state of her clothes!' a female voice said. Amarie froze, listening to the woman talk. She couldn't see Amarie because she was crouched down behind the stall door. 'They say she's here for one reason,' the voice continued. 'And that's to marry Legolas. I feel sorry for him, imaging being wedded to that for all eternity!' Amarie had never heard anyone speak of her like this; she didn't know how to react. Should she stand and defend herself or stay and listen? Before she could decide the woman continued. 'I dread to think what she'll look like at the feast tonight. And to think _we_ have to get her pack, if she brought one.' Amarie heard laughing. Dropping the sponge and picking up her pack she stood up slowly. She found herself looking at the three girls she had seen earlier. The girl who was standing in the middle stood forward. 'Your majesty.' She said curtseying, Amarie nodded her head, 'We have come to collect your things and show you to your room.' Amarie recognised the voice as the girl who had been talking about her. She handed the girl her pack, picked up her weapons and exited the stall. All three girls turned and walked to the back of the stables and out of a side door into the halls of the Palace.

Amarie kept her head down as she walked and stayed behind the three girls who whispered infront of her. After much silence and walking through countless twisting corridors they stopped outside a door. 'Your room M'lady.' The same girl said opening the door. The room was large with a four poster double bed in the middle of the back wall, with bedside tables on either side. Opposite was a dresser with a large mirror, to the right was a chez lounge and to the left was another door. 'Your bathroom.' The girl answered before Amarie could ask. She walked across to the dresser and placed her weapons upon it while the three girls swept in. The girl who was doing all the talking began to unpack Amaries things while the other two went into the bathroom and began to run a bath. Amarie sat down and removed her boots and waited patiently for the girls to leave. 'Is there a particular dress you would like to wear tonight ma'am?' the unpacking girl said.

'I'll see to that thank you.' Amarie said politely, 'The other girls came from the bathroom and all three stood looking at Amarie. 'That will be all thank you.' The girls left quietly but once the door was shut Amarie could hear them chattering. She walked to the bathroom upset and enraged. She stripped and got into the hot foamy bath. 'I'll show them a Princess' she thought savagely.


End file.
